The continuing education component of the Johns Hopkins Center for Hearing and Balance will provide regular opportunities for physicians, nurses, physical therapists, and other health-care professionals to keep up-to- date in research and clinical practice related to hearing and balance. We will create a series of videos designed to inform health-care professionals about clinical diagnosis of balance disorders. We will present a series of continuing education symposia through the Johns Hopkins Department of Continuing Medical Education. In these symposia, we will strive to bridge the gap between new research and its application to the diagnosis and treatment of various hearing and balance disorders. These symposia will meet all guidelines for continuing medical education course accreditation. Evaluation materials will be prepared for all programs and evaluations conducted, in collaboration with the Department of Health Policy and Management in the School of Hygiene and Public Health.